


Crop Tops 101

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: okay disclaimer im not into tickling as like a sex thing i just thought this was cute but i did write this in like an hour so maybe i am i dont even know anymore
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Crop Tops 101

**Author's Note:**

> okay disclaimer im not into tickling as like a sex thing i just thought this was cute but i did write this in like an hour so maybe i am i dont even know anymore

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jeff can’t tell if his mouth is bone dry or he’s drooling onto the floor. “Like what?”

“Like you’re gonna faint. Or like you’ve never seen me in your life.”

“Abed.” Jeff breathes, then forgets what he was going to say. “You look—“

“Oh yeah, I know.” Abed says, looking down at his clothes. “Our laundry machine’s broken so I’m on the last of my clean stuff. And your sweatshirt I stole.”

Jeff’s eyes can’t seem to make their way to Abed’s face, they’re too focused on the cropped tee shirt that exposes a few inches of Abed’s stomach even with Jeff’s black zip-up thrown over it, and a pair of sweatpants,  _ gray _ sweatpants, and hell, he’s definitely drooling now. “This was your  _last choice_ in clothing?” 

“Well Troy spilled Doritos glaze on this shirt, but I like the pandas so we just cut off the bottom where the stain was.” Abed explains. 

“Abed, how are you not getting this?” Jeff asks. “You look  _ really  _ good right now.”

“Really?” Abed raises an eyebrow.

“You always look good but  god, my heart’s in my fucking stomach right now.” 

Abed’s face breaks out in a smile as he processes Jeff’s words, then closes the gap between them and pulls Jeff’s chin down for a kiss. Jeff immediately wraps his hands around Abed’s waist under the sweatshirt, his hands resting on the bare skin of Abed’s back. He leans his weight into Jeff just enough that he can feel how warm he is, and before Jeff can pull him in closer Abed’s directing them to the bedroom. Abed takes a step back, and just as Jeff’s about to ask what exactly he’s doing he tackles Jeff and sends them both crashing into the mattress. 

“What was that for?” Jeff asks as Abed adjusts their bodies, straddling Jeff’s waist. 

“Am I not allowed to mess with you a little?” Abed replies, pulling the sweatshirt off his shoulders and tossing it aside. 

“Of course you are.”

Abed leans forward and presses his lips to Jeff’s neck, the motion only making his shirt ride up more. Jeff’s hands move to Abed’s sides and the second his fingers touch him, Abed’s muffling his laughter against Jeff’s skin.

“Are you ticklish?” Jeff asks, touching him again and feeling Abed shake at the contact.

“Only a lot.” Abed admits.

“How did I not know this?” Jeff laughs, grabbing Abed around the waist and flipping them so he’s hovering over Abed, the shirt bunched up to his chest. He puts his hands back on Abed and gets him laughing again immediately, a loud, high pitched shrieking giggle that he’s almost breathing too hard to let out as he squirms under Jeff’s grip.

“Jeff—“ Abed gasps between fits of laughter. “Jeff  _ stop it_!”

Jeff immediately puts his hands up in surrender and lets Abed’s breathing steady. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Abed smiles. “That was more an _‘I’m laughing so hard I’m gonna pee’ _ stop than me actually not enjoying it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh like that.” Jeff says, a hand darting out to Abed’s side just to make him do it again.

“I try not to most of the time. I mean you hear what it’s like. So  _ loud._ And weird sounding.”

“Radar, it’s  _ adorable._ I want to listen to it on repeat forever.”

“Seriously?”

“Mhm.” Jeff confirms, placing a kiss between Abed’s ribs. “How about I keep going, and you can laugh as hard as you want, and if it’s too much just tap me on the shoulder and I’ll stop?”

“That— that sounds really good.” Abed says back.

Jeff kisses along Abed’s exposed skin, his hands snaking up Abed’s sides until he’s shuddering with laughter under him and getting louder every time Jeff finds a sensitive spot. He can tell Abed isn’t holding back anymore, and Jeff doesn’t think he’s smiled this hard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> a random side note: i changed my tumblr to androidbrittaperry !


End file.
